staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Października 2011
TVP 1 04:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5504 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5504); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Wirtul@ndia - Kolory tęczy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Baranek Shaun - Gospodarz w każdej sytuacji, odc. 52 (12 s. II) (Ewe’ve Been Farmer); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Tryptyk rzymski; film animowany; reż.:Marek Luzar; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Jan Paweł II - niezwykły Papież; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Z Jedynką po drodze; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Po sąsiedzku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 ZUS dla ciebie; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Dziki nowy świat - cz. 2. Kraina Kanionów (Wild New World); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1753; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2141 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt - str.777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5505 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5505); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1754; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2142 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Pogodni - odc. 73; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2255; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Reporterka Zosia, odc. 29 (Zephie Ace Reporter); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Koszyc; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Hit na piątek - Mumia powraca (Mummy Returns) - txt - str.777; horror kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Stephen Sommers; wyk.:Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, John Hannah, Arnold Vosloo, Freddie Boath; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Pogodni - odc. 73; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 James Bond w Jedynce - Tylko dla twoich oczu (For Your Eyes Only) - txt - str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1981); reż.:John Glenn; wyk.:Roger Moore, Carole Bouquet, Topol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Kino nocnych marków - K - 19 (K - 19: The Widowmaker) kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy, Kanada (2002); reż.:Kathryn Bigelow; wyk.:Harrison Ford, Liam Neeson, Peter Sarsgaard; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Kino nocnych marków - Wyznania gwiazdki z Hollywood (True Confessions of a Hollywood Starlet); dramat kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Tim Matheson; wyk.:Valerie Bertinelli, Ian Nelson, Joanna "Jojo" Levesque; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Sekcja 998 - Studnia, odc. 9; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 82; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 281 Doktor śmierć; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.57, 9.01, 9.33 Panorama 9:26 Pogoda 8.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Obok nas; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Pogodni - odc. 73; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Świat się kręci; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 8/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Sąsiedzi - odc. 44 (239) Żyła złota; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 634 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Egipskie ciemności (Egypt Underworld); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Rob Lyall; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 23; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 24; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:20 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2011; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 80 - Babciu, dlaczego masz takie wielkie oczy?; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - Lekcja muzyki; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Mańkowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 455 - Bezpieczne ryzyko; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (71); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - Ekstra; zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Alibi na piątek - Żołnierze kosmosu (Starship Troopers); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Paul Verthoeven; wyk.:Casper Van Dien, Dina Meyer, Denise Richards; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Oszustwa i kłamstwa (Lies and Deception); film kryminalny kraj prod.Kanada (2005); reż.:Louis Belanger; wyk.:Madchen Amick, Andrew Walker, Joseph Kell, Ton Calabretta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Bandyta (Bandyta); dramat kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Niemcy (1997); reż.:Maciej Dejczer; wyk.:Til Schweiger, Polly Walker, John Hurt, Pete Postlethwaite, Ida Jabłońska, Bartek Pieniążek, Wojciech Brzeziński, Witold Wieliński, Rafał Walentynowicz, Jolanta Lothe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 23; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 24; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (13) - serial animowany 08.00 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (6) - serial animowany 08.30 Gang Misia Yogi (6) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (324) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (30) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (50) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (342) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (91) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Orły z Bostonu 2 (30) - serial kryminalny 13.00 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy (41) - serial komediowy 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (371) - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1362) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (92) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (343) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (211) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1363) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (92) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Noc w muzeum - film przygodowy, USA 2006 22.15 Omen - horror, USA 2006 00.45 Wymyślona przyjaciółka - thriller, Kanada 2006 02.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (147) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1489) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Brzydula (235) - serial komediowy 12.05 Kobieta na krańcu świata 3 (6) - program krajoznawczy 12.40 Dr House (19) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 14.40 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (148) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: King Kong - film przygodowy, Nowa Zelandia/USA 2005 23.55 Hannibal. Po drugiej stronie maski - thriller, Wielka Brytania/Czechy/Francja/Włochy 2007 02.20 Kuba Wojewódzki 11 - talk-show 03.20 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 05.39 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:25 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 4:35 To był dzień - program informacyjny 5:25 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 5:50 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 6:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 98, Meksyk 2006 7:20 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 28, serial kryminalny, USA 1987 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 87, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 12, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 29, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Mój grzech - odc. 13, Meksyk 2009 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 29, serial kryminalny, USA 1987 17:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 66, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 17:30 Oggy i ferajna - odc. 35, serial animowany, Kanada, Francja 1998-2008 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 30, Meksyk 2010 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 38, program popularnonaukowy, Polska 2010 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 - odc. 13, USA, Kanada 2008 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 - odc. 14, USA, Kanada 2008 21:55 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa - odc. 13, serial dokumentalny 22:25 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel - odc. 14, USA 2007 23:00 Sex On The Beach - film erotyczny 0:55 Piękny bokser - dramat biograficzny, Tajlandia 2003 3:15 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 3:25 To był dzień - program informacyjny 4:15 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:40 Zakończenie programu TV 6 10:45 Różowa Pantera 11:10 Różowa Pantera 11:35 M.A.S.K. 12:00 M.A.S.K. 12:30 Ukryte 13:25 Telezakupy 14:00 Muzyczne listy 15:00 M.A.S.K. 15:30 M.A.S.K. 16:00 Muzyczne listy 17:00 Łebski Harry 17:30 Inspektor Gadget 18:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska 19:00 Łebski Harry 19:30 Inspektor Gadget 20:00 How Clean Is Your House? 20:30 Hole In The Wall 21:00 So you think you can dance? 22:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska 23:00 So you think you can dance? 00:00 Muzyczne Listy 01:00 Happy Hour Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Siatkówka - Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Siatkówka - Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Siatkówka - Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz finałowy 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Siatkówka - Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz finałowy 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 12:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów piłki ręcznej - magazyn sportowy 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Czechowskije Miedwiedi - VIVE Targi Kielce 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Czechowskije Miedwiedi - VIVE Targi Kielce 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Siatkówka kobiet - PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: PTPS Piła - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:05 Siatkówka kobiet - PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: PTPS Piła - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Siatkówka - Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Siatkówka - Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Magazyn Liga - magazyn sportowy 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Siatkówka - Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Siatkówka - Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Siatkówka - Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata 1:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Pogodni - odc. 73; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:18 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:45 Pogodni - odc. 73; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:00 Kronika - flesz, pogoda w regionie 17:05 Msza św. dla chorych 18:00 Telezakupy 18:15 Kraków.pl - Krakowski Informator Miejski 18:30 Kronika 18:45 Pogoda na weekend 18:50 Tematy dnia 19:00 Pogoda w regionie 19:05 Kronika kulturalna 19:10 Odkryj Małopolskę na rowerze 19:20 Twarze Małopolski 19:30 Uniejów europejski 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 161; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22:00 Kronika kulturalna 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:13 Miasto na morzu (Oil Rocks / La Cite du Petrole); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2009); reż.:Marc Wolfensberger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:16 Forum - wydanie 161; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:01 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:22 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:32 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:38 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:50 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:31 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:43 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:56 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 37 (odc. 37); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:08 Zdrowie na talerzu - wieprzowina - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:23 Forum - wydanie 161; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:09 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:22 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - I liq chuan - odc. 41; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV Polonia 06:00 Rezydencja - odc. 9; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Gdańsk jakiego nie znamy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 91; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Matylda - odc. 7/33 - Zaloty (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Matylda - odc. 8/33 - Nie ma jak w domu (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Matylda - odc. 9/33 - Zapora (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.57, 9.01, 9.33 Panorama 9:26 Pogoda 8.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Zestrzelony nad Czechosłowacją; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Morawski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Smaki polskie - Waniliowe pierogi z makiem; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1742; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 280* Kuszenie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Męczeństwo Mariana; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Adrian Panek; wyk.:Ewelina Paszke, Edward Kalisz, Monika Dawidziuk, Mateusz Grydlik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Blues 4 Rano - Koncert jubileuszowy Martyny Jakubowicz cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Szczęśliwa 13 - odc.12; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Lotnicy kosmonauci; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marian Kiss; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Gala Wielkopolan cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1742; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rezydencja - odc. 9 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 22 - Wdzięczność braci Fusilli (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (3); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 450 - Nowe otwarcie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Koniec wakacji; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Marcin Krzyształowicz; wyk.:Anna Szymczak, Beata Fudalej, Roman Gancarczyk, Adam Ferency, Leszek Zdybał, Dariusz Starczewski, Rafał Maćkowiak, Adam Ciołek, Krzysztof Jędrysek, Iwona Bielska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Opole 2011 na bis - kabarety; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1742; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 22 - Wdzięczność braci Fusilli (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Nowa - odc. 6; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 03:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (36) Sny; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Lotnicy kosmonauci; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Chwytaj dzień 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.05 Żyć jak milioner 11.40 Prekursorzy 12.00 Telezakupy 14.50 Propozycje do VIPO 15.10 Informator miejski 15.25 Zakazana namiętność (114) 16.25 Chwytaj dzień 17.30 Radio Silesia Flash 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 18.35 Bajkowa TVS 19.25 Pippi Langstrumpf 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Kuchenna metamorfoza 21.15 Carramba 21.45 Carramba 22.15 Na tropie zbrodni 22.45 Propozycje do VIPO 23.00 Film erotyczny 00.45 Na tropie zbrodni 01.10 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 01.35 W świecie nauki 02.00 Świat w pigułce 02.30 Prekursorzy 02.55 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? 03.20 Świat w pigułce 03.50 VIPO 04.40 Propozycje do VIPO 05.00 Kuchnia po śląsku 05.25 Sekrety natury 05.50 Short - świat w pigułce Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kraków z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2011 roku